gtafandomcom-20200222-history
F620
5/5 (TBOGT) |dashtype = Super GT (needle) Super GT (dial texture) |inttxd = Super GT |carcols = }} ---- }} |wheeltype = |flags = TBOGT |modelname = f620 |handlingname = SUPERGT (TBOGT) |textlabelname = F620 |roadspawn = (TBOGT) Yes (GTA V) |roadspawnfreq = 50 (TBOGT) |roadspawngroups = }} |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Ocelot F620 is a two-door grand tourer featured in The Ballad of Gay Tony, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' The Ocelot F620 in The Ballad of Gay Tony is a cross between the low to the ground, loud and outlandish , and the smoother . The front quarter vents of the F620 are also similar to those of the . The headlights resembles the one from the . The body shape and cabin are almost identical to the Super GT, suggesting a connection between the two cars. In reality, both the Jaguar XK and Aston Martin DB9 were designed by and share visually similar features. In the game, the F620 can be said to be an equivalent of the Dewbauchee Super GT, as both are similarly designed and even have the same interior. Although the car lacks badges, there are billboard advertisements of it with Ocelot as the manufacturer, suggesting it is the GTA rendition of (since both names are species of cat). ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In Grand Theft Auto V, the F620's design is largely the same as the TBoGT version, but its details have been changed. The car sports an updated wheel design, featuring split five-spoke rims and new tire pattern, as well as Ocelot badges on its grille separation and on the bottom-left corner of the boot/trunk and red brake calipers instead of the orange calipers found on its previous iteration. The interior has been changed as well, being the standard "Super GT" interior also found on other similar cars. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' The F620 possesses a very high top speed and accelerates from 0-60 mph in under 5 seconds. The F620 is, however, prone to over-steer, with the back kicking out on sharper turns/looser road surfaces; but the suspension is low and firm, and the braking is very good. Overall, the F620 is an enjoyable and sporty vehicle to drive, and a decent choice for a getaway vehicle. The F620 has a modeled turbocharged twin-cam inline-4 engine. The F620 uses the handling of the Super GT. TBoGT Overview Turbocharged Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The F620 engine model depicts a turbocharged Inline-4 and provides reasonable power for its weight. Overall, the F620 has degraded performance than its GTA IV counterpart. While it lacks acceleration, the top speed is high for the class. The car feels relatively sporty, with decent response time, but a sub-par cornering radius. Over-steer is a minor but present issue with this car, and for the most part, is manageable. The brakes are slightly below average, but otherwise decent. Crash deformation is rather poor, and only a few hits are required for the engine to be disabled. GTA V Overview Turbocharged Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = F620-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery F620-Engine-HD.png|The F620's engine. F620Ad.jpg|An advertisement of the F620. F620-GTAV-Front.jpg|Front quarter view (GTA V). F620-GTAV.jpg|A low exposure rear quarter view of the F620 (GTA V). F620-GTAV-SSASA.png|The F620 on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. F620-GTAV-RSC.png|The F620 on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Variants The Epsilon Program own a unique baby-blue F620, which matches the rest of their custom-coloured vehicles. F620-GTAV-Front-EpsilonProgram.png|An Epsilon Program variant. (Rear quarter view). Prominent Appearances in Missions ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *This Ain't Checkers *No. 3 *Triathlons *Drug Wars ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Driven by Franklin Clinton in the mission I Fought the Law.... *Left by Jimmy Boston after the fourth Epsilon mission: Delivering the Truth. Notable Owners *Jimmy Boston owns a baby-blue F620. *Daisie Cash-Cooze owns a unique bright red F620, as seen and used in her random encounter. It is possible to keep her car after completing the mission. *Devin Weston gives a red F620 to Franklin in the mission I Fought The Law. Locations ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *Practically uncommon unless the player drives one. *A uniquely bright red F620 spawns in front of Maisonette 9 during the start of the Random Encounter mission for Daisie. Players may use the car for the mission and keep it after the mission ends. *Players may choose to drive an F620 during the triathlon in "This Ain't Checkers" and keep the car after the mission ends. It is significantly more difficult to obtain the vehicle from opponents. *Can be requested from Henrique Bardas for delivery after completing No. 3. *Spawns commonly across the city for periods in multiplayer. *May spawn being driven by either Henrique or Armando while Luis and the duo are on their way to the indicated drugs or drug vehicle in a drug war mission. **This only happens if Luis is also driving a sports car already at the moment, and it is quite rare to see one of the duo driving an F620. This is only confirmed in the PC version. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *At rare times, it can be found driving in Vinewood Hills. *After the mission Delivering the Truth, an Ocelot F620 will be available nearby once the player finishes the mission, complete with the Epsilon colors. *A red F620 can be obtained in the mission I Fought the Law. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Has a chance to spawn on the Del Perro Pier in the parking lot. Increased chance when it is on the list of cars for Simeon. This is not always the case, however. *Obtainable at the Galileo Observatory from the parking lot along with many other high-end vehicles in a random fashion. *Can occasionally be found on the roads in and around Burton. *Can be purchased at Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $80,000. Trivia General *While the badge on the steering wheel is that of Dewbauchee, billboards say that the F620 is made by Ocelot. This is probably because Rockstar used the Super GT's interior for the F620. *When driving the F620 while being chased by the police, the police scanner will refer the F620 as a Dewbauchee brand car instead of an Ocelot brand car. *The default radio stations of the F620 are: **''The Ballad of Gay Tony: Electro-Choc or Radio Broker. **GTA V: FlyLo FM or Soulwax FM. ''Grand Theft Auto V *Purchasing the F620 from Southern San Andreas Super Autos actually puts the player at a greater loss than if they were to simply obtain one and insure it - The cost of placing a tracker and coverage on an F620 at Los Santos Customs works out at over 60,000 dollars cheaper than purchasing one. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *According to the ambient files, the F620 is one of several named vehicles in-game that make up distant car sounds.File: x64\audio\sfx\ONESHOT_AMBIENCE.rpf, under name "f620". Other vehicles include the Entity XF, Cheetah, Comet, Daemon, Carbonizzare, Vacca and Feltzer. References Navigation }}de:F620 es:F620 fi:F620 fr:F620 pl:F620 pt:F620 ru:F620 Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Coupes Category:Coupes Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles manufactured by Ocelot